He Wasn't There
by akr0070
Summary: The man she had been seeing off and on for many years had finally become hers, wholly and completely hers forever. Of Course he was not always the perfect gentleman in fact there was many times where she almost gave up on his philandering ways but he was hero in disguise. One Shot Song Fic.


_Summary: The man she had been seeing off and on for many years had finally become hers, wholly and completely hers forever. Of Course he was not always the perfect gentleman but he was hers. One Shot Song Fic._

_Author's note: This is my first fan fiction with Sango and Miroku. I hope you enjoy it. _

_I do not own Inuyasha and Company or Lily Allen's He wasn't there. _

**He Wasn't There**

Sango was driving home from the market a wide grin adorning her face. Why shouldn't she be happy? Everything had worked out for the best. Everything's fine.

The man she had been seeing off and on for many years had finally become hers, wholly and completely hers forever. Of Course he was not always the perfect gentleman. In fact there was many times where she almost gave up on his philandering ways.

Her best friend Kagome was crushing hard on his best friend Inuyasha, a guy she knew from work so one day we decided to go to happy hour so she could spend more time with him. Being a good friend Sango decided to accompany her to the bar.

While Inuyasha was flirting with Kagome at the bar he started up a conversation about the karaoke performances going on in the background. Sango was too involved with checking him she hadn't bothered to listen the off pitch wails of the middle aged women on the stage killing a ballad of "Don't stop Believing "by Journey.

Finally she turned to him in the middle of his critics and said "You are judging all of those people so much but I don't see you having the courage to go up there". She was daring him, testing to see if he had the guts to try and impress her.

He smiled charmingly and replied "If I go up there and sing you owe me one date."

She scoffed and sipped her Vodka Cranberry, "I bet you don't have it in you to go up there" challenging him further but the drink made her feel bold in the moment.

"One date Sango. I go up there and sing in front of this crowd you owe me one" and he made his way to the DJ booth.

Much too her and the crowds amusement he performed a charismatic performance of "Baby Got Back" by Sir Mix A Lot. He even smacked his own ass at the end of the number and an older lady gave him a $20.

With that $20 he took her to a café down the street and they split chocolate cake and strawberry cheesecake. From then on it was "their" place.

Sango thought about the little café that they used to frequent. He would always find her there after a fight or sometimes they would have an afternoon date there. It was a special place in heart because most of time she was there drinking coffee her mind was wandering to where ever he was or whatever he was doing. Now she has the satisfaction of having him think of her now too.

She turned on her air conditioning and the radio before backing out of her parking space in the market and one of her favorite songs was playing on the radio. A British pop artist named Lily Allen cheeky personality reflected her obvious good mood and good fortune today. Driving on the parkways with the windows rolled down. Her hair was whipping in the wind she let the music surround her with memories of them.

When they first started dating he romanced her with the usual chocolates, flowers, dinner dates in nice restaurants. He always called her his "little girl". At first she thought he was being affectionate but he used her first name less and less until around the 5th date when he stopped using it all together.

Kagome now dating Inuyasha had warned her of his reputation and other girls. She warned Sango about all the random women he would date or bring home. How he parties too much to be taken seriously but that deep down he was a nice guy. Maybe he just needed some time to grow up. Plus she had never seen that side of him.

**He wasn't there when I needed him  
No, he was never around  
His reputation was preceding him  
and he was out on the town**

One night he stayed out late with his friends from work and she didn't hear from him for 5 days. She was so worried she had to call Inuyasha to make sure he was ok.

He told her that he had to go out of town for business unexpectedly but never mentioned where or with whom. Of course he never mentioned the 3 girls who called his phone during the one date he managed to go on that week with her.

**It didn't matter if he let me down  
I didn't care about the lies  
But all I knew was that he loved me very much  
He was my hero in disguise**

Then he started to cancel on plans or stood her up on double dates. Later she would hear that he was with some other girl or drinking at a bar or out dancing at a club.

Sango knew he cared. When he was just with her she could see that he wanted her deeply but did not know how to handle a relationship. She tried to trust him but after a while she didn't think she could count on him no matter how many times he called her his "little girl".

**I'm so pleased I never gave up on him  
Oh, well you wouldn't believe some of the things that he did  
And everyone said you have to give him some time  
And I'm glad that I gave it to him 'cause now everything's fine**

Then she found out about his ex Koharu, she had him in this caged relationship and never let him go out or do anything unless she was there. The restrictive nature made him resent commitment. When she tried to tell Kagome and Inuyasha about her problems with his flaky demeanor and she would listen to them say to give him some more time.

**Now you see I never thought you'd be  
A constant person in my life  
and I don't think that you would be  
If you'd have stayed with your ex wife**

He would find small ways to "make it up to her". Letting her pick the movie and showing up on time or ordering her favorite coffee and cake from the café on her bad days were the beginnings of their journey to being a couple. Sometimes he would slip up but Sango always forgave him.

**I know you wouldn't but there is no need  
No need to apologize  
Because I know you'll always love me very much  
You are my hero in disguise**

Somehow he became constant guy in her life. Despite his behavior she was always there for him. They became good friends and although he wasn't perfect in little ways he showed her he cared. She never once heard him call anyone else his "little girl".

After about 2 years of their weird relationship if you could even call it one he began to change slowly. His womanizing ways were dwindling and he started to give her more of a chance to have a more serious relationship.

**I'm so pleased I never gave up on him  
Oh, well you wouldn't believe some of the things that he did  
And everyone said you have to give him some time  
And I'm glad that I gave it to him 'cause now everything's fine**

Something about him made her want to believe he could change. He may not be there when she needed him around but that made her more self –reliant. Before him she relied on people to work together with her to solve problems in her life. Now she felt she could fight those inner demons and pesky little dramas in life without assistance from other people.

If she could be strong for him than she knew he would always be around her eventually.

**You might have thought you didn't teach me much  
but you taught me right from wrong  
and it was when you didn't keep in touch  
well, it taught me to be strong**

No matter how mad she was or how upset she had been it didn't matter to her because she knew he cared deeply about her and that it would all work out in the end?

She knew he was meant to be hers eventually. The way he touched the small of her back when opening a door for her or the way he always kissed her forehead when they said goodbye. In her spirit she felt his imprint on her heart and no matter how pain was present the love they shared grew more and more.

**And just in case you ever thought I would  
I wouldn't change you for the world  
Because I know you'll always love me very much  
I'll always be your little girl**

His running around with other women and flaking on plans had been a pain in the ass for so long, but it was now in the past. She was looking ahead to their future. The sparkle from the 2 carat cushion cut diamond was almost blinding in the sunlight but the beautiful reminder of her impending marriage to her hero.

Sango finally pulled into the drive way of a two story town house. Taking out the groceries she set them down in the kitchen. Kirara the kitten he had gotten her 3 years ago was always a handful when she first got home demanding attention from her master.

The back door opened and she was spun into his arms. A light kiss planted on her lips sweet and tender.

"Did you remember what today is my little girl?" he said as rubbed her hand with the diamond ring on it.

"What day is it?" she teased knowing full well it was their 4 year anniversary.

"My little girl 4 years ago I met the woman I love! It wounds me you could forget so easily" he nibbled on her neck playfully.

Sango sighed in gratitude and kissed him on the cheek "I love you too Miroku."

**I'm so pleased I never gave up on him  
Oh, well you wouldn't believe some of the things that he did  
And everyone said you have to give him some time  
And I'm glad that I gave it to him 'cause now everything's fine**

_Authors Note: I hope you liked it. I was listening to music and just came to me. Please Review!_


End file.
